Amor musical
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Nuestro querido peli-crema entra a un distingido instituto para ricos y famosos, su destino parece cambiar cuando se topa con un chico peli-plata que tocara su corazon con bella musica, su amor sera duradero?, AVERTENCIA: YAOI LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic es una de mis locas ideas, espero les guste ^^**_

_**Fubuki:-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan...-**_

_**Midorikawa:-solo nos utiliza por diversion-**_

_**Astarotte:-exacto!, ahora disfruten!-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>_

_**Mi primer día aquí**_

Mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji, mi padre decidió que para mejorar mis estudios seria bueno mandarme a una escuela de música, de resultado salió el colegio Naomi Arts, tendre la oportunidad de aprender a tocar un instrumento, todos los de aquí se supone que son ricos y famosos al igual que yo, bueno no soy famoso pero si rico, solo que siento que no pertenezco aquí, verán el problema es…que es un colegio de chicos.

-asi que tu eres el chico nuevo, cierto?-

Pregunto un amable señor de unos treinta años, que se suponía era el director.

-si, me podría decir en que salón estoy?-

-bueno es el tercer piso subiendo las escaleras, salón A-

-gracias-educadamente tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a caminar.

Al llegar observo como todos los chicos se veian alrededor de un peli-plata que sonreía con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, al ver que el maestro todavía no llegaba volteo a todas partes para ver si había un asiento libre.

-eres nuevo?-pregunto un peli-azul de ojos cafes

-si, sabes si hay un asiento libre?-

-claro-volteo a la bolita de chicos-Fubuki!, este chico no tiene asiento, quieres darle el que esta a lado tuyo?-

-esta bien-se levanto-puedes sentarte a mi lado, como te llamas?-

-Shuuya Go-Goenji-respondio un poco nervioso

-mira eso-señalo mi corbata-esta mal atada-

Tomo mi cuello y deshizo el nudo que me había costado mucho trabajo en la mañana, el uniforme consistía en una blusa de mangas largas blanca, una corbata roja con una rayas diagonales plateadas, un sueter gris, un pantalón beige y zapatos negros.

-po-podrias soltarme?-me estaba poniendo nervioso, todos me veian horrible

-listo-sonrio-puedes sentarte a mi lado Shuuya-kun-señalo el banco solitario

-gracias-se sento bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-por cierto, este chico-tomo el peli-azul del brazo-es Ichirouta Kazemaru-se acerco al peli-crema-y tiene novio-

-Fubuki!-grito avergonzado

-novio?-suspiro-no me digas que todos los de aquí son un par de homosexuales-

-no todos-volteo a ver a un chico oji-naranja-su nombre es Kogure y tiene una novia llamada Haruna-

-ya veo…..-

-como iba diciendo su novio es ese de ahí-señalo a un chico peli-café que tenia una sonrisa de colgate junto con una banda naranja en su cabeza-su nombre es Endo Mamoru y le encanta el futbol-

-mmm-me quede pensativo-y tu también eres homosexual?-pregunto directamente al peli-plata que se ruborizo fuertemente

-que acaso te interesa Shiro?-me hablo irónicamente un chico rubio con cabello largo y ojos almendra

-no….yo…-desvio al mirada-solo era curiosidad-

-que bueno-encogio sus hombros-pues Shiro si es homosexual pero es todo mio-

El peli-crema no pudo evitar voltearlos a ver con sorpresa, estaba viendo a todo color como el chico que le sonrio era besado pasionalmente por el rubio, eso estaba mal, el peli-plata era todo suyo!, espera, suyo?.

-nos vemos en el descanso Shiro-y dicho esto se fue a sentar mientras el profesor entraba

-bueno chicos, hoy veremos el teorama de pitagoras, espero y no tengan ninguna duda al respecto, ah!, es cierto tenemos un estudiante, por favor podrías pararte, decir tu nombre y decir lo que te gusta?-

-si, mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji, me gusta jugar futbol y estudiar-

-gracias, joven Fubuki, usted será el encargado de mostrarle la escuela al chico, cierto?-

-si maestro, es mi deber como el presidente de la escuela-

-bueno empecemos con la formula: c2 = a2+b2….-

En ese momento no tenia ganas de estudiar, tenia tanta curiosidad en saber todo sobre ese peli-plata que lo ponía nervioso, su sonrisa, su manera de hablar, su olor, sus labios, parecía el chico ideal, solo que no sabia porque, acaso esto es a lo que le llaman…..amor a primera vista?.

-Shuuya-kun, quieres sentarte con nosotros en el descanso?-

-supongo…Shiro, en verdad sales con ese chico?-

-no-contesto apresuradamente-es solo que…..el es muy protector-

-entiendo-se levanto-vamos a la cafetería-

-si-el chico solo acintio con la cabeza antes de tomarlo de la mano

Su corazón latia a mil, porque se sentía tan bien a lado de ese chico?, no lo sabia pero estaba deseando nunca llegar a la cafetería para seguir tomando su mano que parecía fría pero en realidad era muy suave y agradable.

-vamos a formarnos para comprar nuestro almuerzo-camino conmigo aun tomados de la mano hacia la fila, que cuando estábamos a punto de entrar lo empujaron

-oye!-grite furioso-que no te fijas por donde vas?-

-acaso debo hacerlo?-pregunto sarcástico un chico de peinado mohicano

-como te atreves a tirar a Shiro?-vaya ahora si estaba furioso

-mejor que aprenda a caminar el…..-

Solo se escucho un fuerte golpe que cayo en la mejilla de ese chico problema, quien fue el culpable?, fácil, un chico de rastas con ojos rojos (N/A: exacto fans!, para mas comodidad puse a Kido sin googles!), que tenia una mirada seria hacia ambos y se acerco al peli-plata.

-estas bien Fubuki?-pregunto extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo-perdona a este niño pequeño-

-no te preocupes Kido-sonrio levantándose-no hay problema, solo fue un accidente-

-vamonos de aquí Akio Fudo-tomo su brazo-de verdad eres un idiota-y empezó a caminar con el chico detrás

-esos dos son novios?-

-si, Kido es muy amable pero Fudo es un chico rudo, se complementan-

-mira Hiro-chan!, es Fubuki con el chico nuevo!-este se acerco rápidamente y los fue a sentar con ellos a una mesa-ya compre sus almuerzos-sonrio-me deben una-

-disculpa su torpeza-comento un peli-rojo-el nombre de este chico es Ryuuji Midorikawa y mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama-saludo amablemente

-gracias por habernos comprado el almuerzo Mido-chan-sonrio

-si gracias-volvio a decir el peli-crema

-mira es Kaze-chan y el idiota del futbol!-grito a todo pulmon

-te dije que no me pusieras ese sobrenombre!-chillo el de banda naranja

-pero si te encaja como anillo al dedo-sonrio victorioso

-Mido-chan-susurro con una gotita el peli-azul

-hablando de eso….donde están Kido y Fudo?-

-quizas haciendo ¨cosas¨-remarco la palabra-ya sabes como son ellos-

-esos pervertidos-musito Hiroto

-mira quien lo dice Hiroto-le comento Kazemaru-tenemos que aguantar varias noches con el típico gemido de Mido-chan gritando ¨Hiro-chan!, ahh!¨-imito la voz de su amigo haciendo que este escupiera su comida

-Kaze-chan-dijo tenebrosamente-y que me dices de los Mamoru-kun?, eh?-

-ol-olvidalo, sigamos comiendo-se rindió el oji-almendra

-hola chicos-saludo un albino con ojos azules que los veía tranquilamente

-hola Suzu-chan-sonrio el peli-verde-hola…Haruya?-

Pregunto confundido al ver como un enorme golpe salía de su cabeza, parecía inflamado y estaba completamente rojo.

-hola-respondio desganado

-te peleaste de nuevo?-pregunto el peli-rojo

-no-

-yo lo golpe-hablo el albino-este idiota intento violarme-explico al ver como todos lo veian confundidos

-claro que no!-grito avergonzado-fue tu culpa al ponerte en esa posición!-

_FlashBack….._

_-se nos hara tarde, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás en cafetería-_

_-pues corramos-_

_El chico oji-azul acintio, tomo su mano eh intentaron correr lo mas rápido que podían hasta que se resbalaron con un poco de agua proveniente del baño, la situación quedo asi, Suzuno encima de Haruya con su cabello un poco desarreglado al igual que su blusa y sus manos a los lados de Haruya, este por su parte tenia sus manos colocadas en la cintura del albino quien lo miraba sonrojado._

_-eres un….-_

_-que te pasa Fuusuke?-pregunto apretando un poco mas su cintura con una sonrisa_

_-IDIOTA!-exclamo repartiéndole un golpe_

_Fin del FlasBack….._

-ahh, y pensar que tu eres el seme Haruya-

-que es seme?-pregunto confundido el peli-pincho

-es el que interpreta el papel de hombre en una pareja de dos chicos, como por ejemplo es obvio que si tu y Fubuki estuvieran saliendo tu seria el seme-

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron al máximo, porque rayos tenia que hacer esa comparación?, ni siquiera se voltearon a ver, sabían que uno estaba al igual que al otro.

-listos para la clase de música?-

-si-respondio con una sonrisa el peli-plata

-es cierto que dura las ultimas tres horas?-

-si, pero es muy divertido, nos dejan cantar y además podemos tocar lo que queramos-

El timbre sono cuando todos los hay presentes habían terminado de comer, el salón de música si que era grande, tenia un piano enorme, a parte de una vitrina gigantesca donde estaban todos los instrumentos, el piso y las paredes de un hermoso mármol color platinado, a demás de varias partituras y fotos donde se veian a todos con sus instrumentos tocando en concursos que por cierto siempre sacaban el primer lugar.

-es muy lindo-

-cierto Shuuya-kun, de hecho creo que es el salón mas hermoso que los demás-sonrio

Todos corrian a las vitrinas para tomar sus instrumentos y empezar a tocar, unos tocaban blues otros rock, era como una sinfonía.

-y ustedes que tocan?-pregunto a su grupito

-yo toco el violinchelo-hablo el emo-afeminado

-a mi me gusta el cuerno francés-sonrio el peli-café de banda naranja

-yo al igual que Fudo toco la trompeta-comento el de rastas

-Mido-chan toca la batería y yo la guitarra-dijo el peli-rojo

-Suzu-chan toca el saxofón y Haruya…el…el..-solto una carcajada-el triangulo-

Todos empezaron a reir ni siquiera el mismísimo Suzuno aguanto aquello, si fuera por ellos se hubieran tirado el piso.

-graciositos-susurro

-Fubuki-san-menciono uno de los chicos-nos haría el honor de alegrar nuestros corazones con su bella música?-

-claro-sonrio y se dirigió a la vitrina donde tomo su instrumento

Una suave y alegre melodía empezó a sonar en aquel salón, tanto asi que todos pararon de tocar y se colocaron alrededor del chico, era hermoso era como si el tocara con el corazón, la nota grave o aguda no importaba, todo se escuchaba hermoso en ese violin.

-es….hermoso-dijo sin vacilar

-Fubuki es uno de los mas talentosos aquí, gracias a el hemos ganado varios concursos, toca hermoso-

-por cierto, Shiro es famoso o rico?-

-bueno es famoso por ser hijo del señor que dirije la compañía Fubuki, además es rico-

_-hijo hare un contrato con la compañía Fubuki, me brindaran ayuda económica, además nos conviene a ambos, es un trato perfecto-le aviso su padre un dia_

-ya veo…..-

Al terminar aquella clase, después de varias canciones tocadas por violin ya que los chicos le pedían que no parara, descubrió que el dormitorio en el que le toco era con el peli-plata, se sentía tan feliz, compartiría cuarto con ese chico!.

-que bien que estemos en el mismo cuarto-sonrio-Shuuya-kun tu cama será la izquierda-

-gracias-tomo sus cosas y empezó a desempacar

Despues de hablar varias cosas con ese chico tan agradable, se dispuso a tomar un baño, salió de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra alrededor de sus hombros, el peli-plata lo vio sonrojado y sorprendido, traia una pijama con copos de nieve color celeste.

-Shuuya-kun, tu lees antes de dormir?-pregunto tomando un libro que estaba en el mueble a lado de su cama

-si, me gustan leer libros de suspenso-contesto sonriendo ruborizando al otro aun mas-pasa algo?, quizás tienes fiebre-coloco su mano en la frente del chico

-l-lo que pasa es que nunca te había visto sonreir, tienes una linda sonrisa-desvio la mirada

-ah, es eso-se alejo y empezó a acomodar unas cosas

-lo siento, se que no te agrada eso de la homosexualidad, de ahora en adelante guardare mis comentarios-

-estas diciendo que te gusto?-pregunto arqueando la ceja

-cla-claro que no!-grito apenado

-entonces no te importara que me cambie enfrente de ti?-

-por supuesto que no-solto un poco enfadado y sonrojado

-bueno…..-

Retiro la toalla que estaba alrededor de sus hombros y se puso encima su blusa, el peli-plata observaba decidido a que no perdería, el peli-crema siguió, tomo la toalla de su cintura y el chico que veía trago saliva fuertemente, por fin la quito, agarro sus bóxers, levanto sus piernas y ya se había puesto el bóxer, volteo a ver el chico el cual se veía extremadamente ruborizado, fruncia el seño decidido y después sonrio.

-te dije que no me gustas-

-ese sonrojo dice lo contrario Shi-ro-susurro con vos melosa a su oído

-Shu-Shuuya-kun-gimio al sentir que su ¨amigo¨ mordisqueaba su oído-n-no!-lo aparto-no jugaras conmigo-

-no estoy jugando contigo-le vio seriamente-quiero saber como se siente amar a un chico, asi que…..me darias el honor de intentar enamorarme de ti?-pidio tomando su mano y plantando un beso en ella

-e-esta bien-acintio y retiro su mano-leere un poco y después apagare la luz, si te molesta solo dime-

-si-

El chico se acomodo dándole la espalda al peli-crema quien sonrio un poco tenebroso, tomo su libro y lentamente se empezó a acostar en la cama del chico tierno, este se estremeció al sentir como un brazo pasaba por cintura y alguien se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Shuuya-kun?-pregunto confundido

-quiero intentar amarte, recuerdas?-

-s-si-repondio temeroso-pero no tienes que hacer esto-

-lo hago porque quiero-le dijo ruborizando al chico-ademas eres tan calido-musito empezando a leer su libro

-gra-gracias, creo-

-pero si quieres hacer otra cosa por mi esta bien-

-n-no!, suéltame!, Shuuya-kun!, ayuda!-grito pataleando

Mi primer dia aquí y ya conoci a alguien que puedo amar, mi padre dice que todo lo que pasa es por una razón y ahora lo entiendo, será un placer enamorarme de este chico.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-que les parecio el capitulo?-<strong>_

___**Fubuki:-maldita sea ese Goenji puede acabar violandome-susurro ruborizado**_

**_Midorikawa:-de que te quejas si bien que te gusta-suspiro-ahora las preguntas...-_**

**_Fubuki:-les parecio eso de que Goenji sea mi vecino, por asi decirlo?-_**

**_Midorikawa:-que instrumento tocara Goenji?-_**

**_Astarotte:-reviews?-_**

**_Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui, el nuevo capitulo, quiero agradecer a los que me han escrito reviews, me levantaron el animo! ^^.**_

_**Fubuki:-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan, solo lo utiliza como distraccion-**_

_**Midorikawa:-se te olvido decir que tambien para torturarnos!-chillo**_

_**Astarotte:-llamar a Hiro-chan puede que este en mi agenda-**_

_**Midorikawa-lo siento Lote-chan-**_

_**Astarotte:-asi esta mejor-sonrio**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>_

_**Intentar amarte no es tan difícil**_

Al despertar inconscientemente sonrio para sus adentros, el chico se veía terriblemente tierno entre sus brazos, su cabeza estaba en el pecho del moreno, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y tenia posición fetal.

-Shiro, despierta-susurro a su oído

-Shuuya-kun?-con su mano empezó a tallar su ojo derecho-buenos días-sonrio, como era posible?, ese chico es totalmente un loli-shota

-sabes?, no me gusta que me provoquen-le dijo seriamente

-cre-creo que debo ir al baño!-tomo su uniforme y se metió dentro

-ese chico-susurro-es tan lindo-añadio con una sonrisa

En el baño…..

-maldita sea!, ese chico es tan problemático!-solto avergonzado-po-porque es tan dulce?-pregunto sonrojado-y tan pervertido?-tic en su ojo derecho

-Shiro!-se escucho desde afuera-si no te apresuras ire a cambiarte yo mismo!-

-no puedes!-grito furioso

-ah no?, diez, nueve, ocho-empezo a contar

-e-espera!, ya voy!-

-siete, seis, cinco, cuatro-siguio

-no me apresures!-

-tres, dos, uno…-

-estoy listo!-lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta de golpe

-entonces vámonos, yo no me tardo tanto como tu-sonrio de medio lado

-si-tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta-A-Aphrodi-san?-pregunto sorprendido

-siempre nos vamos juntos, de que tanto te sorprendes?-observo al chico detrás suyo-vaya, asi que tu compañero es el?-el peli-plata acintio-no te hizo nada malo?-

-n-no-respondio nervioso

_FlashBack….._

_-n-no!, suéltame!, Shuuya-kun!, ayuda!-grito pataleando_

_-no lo hare-le susurro al oído_

_-porfavor-suplico_

_-esta bien-se coloco encima de el y tomo ambas muñecas del chico-si haces algo que me guste te dejare ir-_

_-eh?-suspiro desviando la mirada-eres un pervertido-_

_-entonces lo…-_

_No alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió como el peli-plata pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y choco sus labios contra los de el, era un beso sencillo, de labio con labio, el moreno tenia sus ojos abiertos sorprendido y el chico palido tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados junto con un rubor que le llegaba hasta las orejas._

_-eso…..te gusto?-pregunto mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire_

_-si y mucho, gracias-_

_-no lo volveré a hacer-_

_-que lastima, eso fue demasiado lindo-_

_-ca-callate!-_

_Fin del FlasBack…._

Llegaron al salón finalmente, todo el camino había estado callado ya que ambos chicos se lanzaban miradas de celos y competencia.

-hola Fubuki-saludo el peli-verde-como estas?-

-bien, gracias por preguntar, porque todos están tan animados?-

-eh?, no lo recuerdas, hoy es San Valentin-

-ra-rayos-musito-ahh, solo espero que este año no sea acosado-

-eso es imposible, casi todos los alumnos te adoran, no te salvaras de los chocolates-

Diablos, no me acordaba que era San Valentin, no se que rayos darle a Shiro, maldita sea!.

-Shuuya-kun, te sucede algo?-

-no es solo que en mi antigua escuela todas las chicas me acosaban, jaja!-rio nervioso

-ahh, ya veo….-

-Shiro, yo te tengo un chocolate-el rubio busco entre sus cosas un paquete rojo adornado con un liston plateado-feliz San Valentin-dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla eh irse

-con que por eso ayer no fue al descanso-comento el peli-azul con una sonrisa-estaba preparándote un chocolate Fubuki, deberías darle una oportunidad-

-quizas…-volteo a ver al peli-crema-no lo se-

-yo ya le di un peluche a Hiro-chan, pero lo presume mucho y es…vergonzoso-se sonrojo ante lo dicho

-igual con Endo, se comio el chocolate en tres segundos-suspiro-Kido le dio uno en secreto a Fudo y lo recibió con mucho gusto al igual que Haruya con Suzuno-

-es muy tierno de su parte, no creen?-pregunto el peli-verde pícaramente

-que es tierno?-hablo un albino detrás de el

-n-nada-

-de que tanto hablan?-ahora toco el turno del de ojos rojizos

-Fubuki-san!-exclamo mas de la mitad del salón y se pusieron alrededor de el-tome nuestros chocolates, los hicimos con mucho amor!-dijeron con ojos de corazoncitos-acepte nuestros sentimientos!-

-gracias chicos-sonrio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas-sus chocolates se ven maravillosos-

-ahhh!, Fubuki-san es tan lindo!-suspiraron como enamorados-un angel!, un ser perfecto!-

_-Shiro, tienes que ser perfecto, si no lo eres no serviras para dirigir la compañía de tu padre, no quieres eso, cierto?-recordo lo dicho por su madre_

-de-debo ser perfecto-musito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Desde que Shuuya vio sus lagrimas caer, estaba listo para sacarlo de esa bola de acosadores, pero algo lo detuvo.

-claro que lo eres!, eres la persona mas amble que hay en el mundo!, no llores Fubuki-san!, tu sonrisa es mas linda!-

-si, no volveré a llorar, asi que animo!-

-si!-exclamaron con una sonrisa

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido, dejando tiempo en el descanso para que los enamorados se declararan, un chico peli-café claro con unos hermosos ojos azules al parecer se le declaraba a alguien mayor de cabellos rosas y ojos negros.

-Tsunami-senpai!-grito sonrojado-tome este chocolate!, m-me gusta!-confeso apenado

-gracias Yuki-kun-planto un beso en su mejilla-espero salir contigo un dia-sonrio dando la vuelta eh irse

-claro!-

En otra parte se veía a otro chico peli-azul con el cabello hacia arriba con unos ojos verdes, al frente se encontraba al parecer un chico rebelde con cabello morado y unos ojos negros prenetantes.

-Tobitaka-senpai, po-por favor tome esto-extendio al caja bien decorada-l-lo hice con mucho cariño-

-con gusto-sonrio y tomo la caja-gracias Toramaru-

Otra bola de acosadores de diferentes años se aparecieron en frente de Shiro que con gusto sonreía y aceptaba todos, de verdad el ambiente era muy por decirlo asi, romantico.

-fue difícil aceptar todos esos chocolates-alguien se había ofrecido a llevarlos a su escritorio

-si, veo que eres muy famoso-

-bueno-inclino la cabeza apenado-todos me han visto tocar el violin y pues….creo que les gusta como toco-

-no creo que sea solo eso, todo de ti es…encantador-

-su-supongo-reacciono-Shuuya-kun, nunca nos dijiste que instrumento tocabas-

-lo veras en clase de música, después de todo ese será tu regalo de San Valentin-

-miren…es el chico nuevo, es lindo, pero se ve que es bravo-

Un chico peli-rosa con ojos verdes grisáceos estaba mirando por todos lados, hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-Shi-chan-susurro serio-estas aquí-y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Atsuya?, que haces aquí?-pregunto confundido-no te ofendas, pero como entraste a esta escuela?-

-mama se caso con un actor, al parecer es famoso, ahora mi nombre es Atsuya Teru-contesto comiendo un chocolate que traia en sus manos-gracioso, no?-volteo a verlo

-ohh, el es ese chico, oi que el padre del presidente engaño a su esposa con una de las sirvientas y el nació, cuando la señora se entero la corrió y arreglo sus problemas con el esposo, después esa sirvienta conoció al famoso actor Natsuno Teru-

-ya veo….-

-estoy en un grado menor al tuyo, pero estare cerca de ti, Shi-chan-sonrio-te amo y mucho, feliz San Valentin-dijo antes de darle un beso corto en los labios-te veo luego-se dio la media vuelta y se fue

-eh?-exclamaron varios chicos

-ese Atsuya-musito sonrojado palpando sus labios

-tu hermano?, es muy cariñoso-

-de hecho es mi medio hermano, no me gusta hablar de eso, te lo dire después-

La clase de música había comenzado, todos tocaban sus instrumentos, otros cantaban, todos sonreían, la clase de música siempre los relajaba, la música llenaba sus corazones, era todo lo que necesitaban.

-todos!-exclamo el peli-verde causando que todos lo observaran, deteniendo su música-el nuevo estudiante, Goenji tocara algo para Fubuki-

Todos quedaron atonitos con esas palabras, claro lo miraron con odio profundo, el se puso en medio, con el piano a lado y Shiro se puso al frente, detrás de ellos sus compañeros de grupo, tomo asiento, quito la tapa que cubria las teclas de ese hermoso piano clásico, estiro sus brazos tronando sus dedos, de repente en todo el cuarto se escucho unas melodiosas notas, el chico tenia una mirada seria cada vez que tocaba alguna de las teclas, todo sonaba hermoso y todos veian atonitos al chico, de verdad tocaba bien.

-eso es de Beethoven, verdad?-pregunto sorprendido el peli-azul

-si, es Moonlight Sonata, es….muy hermosa-de sus ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas por aquel hermoso sonido

Observaban cada movimiento, era como una irrealidad, esa música se escuchaba terriblemente perfecta, todo parecía calculado, al terminar hizo una reverencia mientras todos aplaudían por esa maravillosa presentación, el peli-crema se acerco al chico al que le había dedicado la canción, limpio sus lagrimas con besos y lo beso sin ni siquiera un permiso, muchos veian sorprendidos la escena pero….otros ya sabían que eso pasaría.

-todos-exclamo Goenji-quiero decirles que oficialmente salgo con Shiro, asi que nadie se le acerque-dijo con un aura oscura-o se las verán conmigo-

-Shu-Shuuya-kun-susurro con una gotita en la cabeza

-entiendo…-musito el peli-rubio-supuse que eras suyo después de todo-

En el cuarto se encontraban riendo y hablando de lo que había pasado durante todo el dia, de verdad parecían una pareja muy tierna a la vista de todos.

-Shiro, puedo darte un beso?-pregunto tomando su mejilla

-si-contesto si vacilar

Alzo su rostro y acerco sus labios lentamente hasta juntarlos con los del chico angelical, este por su parte paso sus brazos por el cuello de este, el peli-crema tomo su cintura, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando aquel contacto, sus lenguas chocaban una contra otra, era un beso demasiado salvaje pero ambos podían disfrutar del otro, llego un momento en el que Goenji estrello contra la pared a el peli-plata quien gimio ante el acto, al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados, jadeantes y sonrientes.

-te amo Shuuya-kun, te amo-le susurro al oído

-Shi-Shiro-musito confundido

-no te pido una respuesta ahora, todo lo que quiero es estar a lado de ti aunque no me ames, si?-

-claro, claro-contesto con una sonrisa-Shiro quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ti-

-empezare con Atsuya-

_FlashBack…._

_-Shiro, seras el que dirija la empresa después de tu padre, entiendes?-pregunto seriamente su madre_

_-si-acintio-lo que digas mama-dijo antes de ir a su cuarto_

_Apenas a esa edad Shiro tenia dos años, su mucama era como su madre, ya que a esta solo le importaba que su hijo fuera capaz de llevar el cargo de le empresa._

_-Shiro-kun-llamo dulcemente su mucama-estas bien?-pregunto preocupada_

_-claro-sonrio, o eso intento-Yuri-chan, cuando tendras a ese hijo-señalo su panza que ahora se veía grande_

_-en un mes, quieres conocerlo Shiro-kun?-_

_-aja-acintio feliz-quiero jugar mucho con el-_

_Tres años después…._

_-Shi-chan!_, _toma estas flores-le entrego unos hermosos girasoles_

_-gracias, pero no arranques las del jardín, si?-_

_-claro-sonrio-hare lo que digas Shi-chan-_

_-me alegra-acaricio sus cabello-eres muy lindo Atsuya-_

_-mama, me casare con Shi-chan-_

_-no creen que están muy jóvenes para eso?, esperemos a que crezcan un poco, vale?-pregunto amablemente_

_-no puedo esperar para crecer!-_

_-no lo puedo creer!-se escucho del cuarto de sus padres, de nuevo peleaban-me engañaste con esa tipa?, esa mucama es una resbalosa!, como te atreviste?, con razón ese hijo que tiene se parece tanto a Shiro!-salio del cuarto furiosa estrellando la puerta_

_-señora, esta bien?-pregunto sonriente el peli-rosa_

_-calla!-lo abofeteo-todo esto es tu culpa!, eres alguien no deseado!, arruinaste todo!-ya iba a golpearlo otra vez pero Shiro la tomo de la pierna-sultame!, este niño arruino tu vida hijo!-solto unas lagrimas_

_-q-que sucede aquí?-dijo la sirviente al ver como su hijo tenia la mejilla roja por un golpe_

_-tu!, eres una perra!, una zorra!, lárgate de aquí!, estas despedida!, desgraciada!-_

_-con su permiso-hizo una reverencia, tomo a su hijo del brazo y se fue_

_-todo….todo es su culpa-susurro la mama tirada en el piso-destruyeron nuestra familia Shiro-abrazo al pequeño tiernamente_

_-m-mama-y se solto a llorar_

_Fin del FlashBack…._

-asi que eso fue lo que sucedió?-

-si-acintio-despues de eso mi mama se volvió mas fría conmigo, ya nada era igual, pero a pesar de eso…sigo queriendo a Atsuya-musito sollozando

-esto no es tu culpa-lo tomo del rostro-mirame-le susurro al oído y este obedeció-eres la persona mas maravillosa que eh conocido, la persona que hace latir con fuerza mi corazón, la persona que nadie puede odiar, entendiste Shiro?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-si-coloco encima su mano en la de el moreno-gracias a ti-sonrio

-y todavía no termino-beso su mano-todavia no termino de enamorarme de ti, Shiro, pero creo que me rendiré fácilmente-

-eso espero-

Despues de un rato, decidieron acostarse en la cama del mas alto, Fubuki por su parte se sentía muy incomodo, había salido de bañarse y Goenji se veía mas tenebroso que en cualquier dia.

-Shiro quiero dormir en una posición, podemos?-

El chico se limito a acentir con una sonrisa, el peli-pincho tomo sus manos, coloco su frente encima de la del peli-plata y cerro los ojos.

-Shuuya-kun-lo llamo-buenas noches-beso su mejilla y también cerro los ojos

Al dia siguiente….

-Shiro!-llamo un chico rubio de cabello corto con unos hermosos ojos azules-tanto tiempo sin verte!-exclamo de nuevo en el pasillo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-que les parecio el capi?-<strong>_

_**Midorikawa:-quien sera el chico rubio?-**_

**_Fubuki:-habra conflictos con Atsuya presente?-_**

**_Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Astarotte:-este capitulo me llevo un tiempo terminarlo, ya que los otros dos ya los tenia escrito, pero eh de decir que quedaron muy bien!-sonrio**_

_**Midorikawa:-colaste personajes, cierto?-**_

_**Fubuki:-eso es mas que obvio, de no ser asi no estaría tan feliz-**_

_**Astarotte:-correcto!, invite a dos personajes hechos a base de mi imaginación, que les parece, eh?-**_

_**Midorikawa:-peligroso, toxico, malvado, destructivo, dañino, horrible, espantoso, el fin del mundo, espera, siento que me faltan mas palabras-**_

_**Fubuki:-y luego te quejas de todo lo que te hace-**_

_**Astarotte:-creo que hoy es el dia de colgar a Mido-chan, o desaparecerlo-susurro lo ultimo-ahora el Disclaimer!-**_

_**Midorikawa:-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan, solo nos explota a su gusto y preferencia-**_

_**Fubuki:-seria mejor que no dijeras nada-**_

_**Astarotte:-Mido-chan-musito tenebrosa-moriras!-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>_

_**El chico de Tewagara**_

-Natsu!-grito sorprendido-que haces aquí?, no deberías estar en la escuela?-

-na!-suspiro-la escuela no tiene sentido sin ti, Shiro-lo tomo del brazo y se apego a el-ya no hay nada divertido-

-q-quien es el?-pregunto el peli-parado con cara de alejate de mi Shiro

-es un amigo de la infancia, su nombre es Natsu Tewagara, el director de el instituto Tewagara es el esposo de la hermana del director de aquí, su papa y el mio son muy amigos, es por eso que somos muy unidos, además su instituto esta muy cerca del nuestro-sonrio

-eh estado con el desde que eramos pequeños en clase de música-

-ah, entonces el también toca violin?-

-si, siempre ah sido mejor que yo, pero esta vez no-sonrio

-Shiro, me encanta esa determinación tuya-tomo sus manos en señal de agredicimiento y apego su frente a la de el-tengo que irme, espero verte en el descanso-

-Natsu Tewagara!-hablo un chico de cabello negro con ojos cafes y unos lentes que lo hacia ver muy atractivo-otra vez te escapaste de clase!, es mi obligación como el presidente del instituto hacerme cargo de todos los estudiantes irresponsables eh incluso del vicepresidente!-exclamo señandolo

-Ha-Hatori-kun-susurro estremeciéndose-supongo que debo irme a clases!-grito antes de desaparecer

-Tewagara-kun!, me disculpo por las molestias Fubuki-san!-hizo una reverencia antes de irse corriendo para alcanzar al rubio

-esos dos nunca dejaran de pelearse-dijo resignado

-ese chico…..es muy amigo tuyo?-pregunto ocultando su rostro

-si, espera, acaso te están dando celos?-

-nooo!-contesto sarcásticamente-como me van a dar celos con toda la escuela acosándote?-

-Shuuya-kun-susurro con un leve sonrojo-me alegra, cada vez mas te siento mas cerca de mi-sonrio

-Fubuki!-grito su peli-verde amigo-buenos días-llego y lo abrazo fuertemente-con quien iras al baile?-susurro a su oído

-eh?-

-si, al baile de bienvenida-

-demonios!, se me había olvidado!, tengo que convocar una junta con el consejo estudiantil de emergencia, por favor díganle a la maestra, me voy!-corrio lo mas rápido que pudo

* * *

><p>El uniforme del instituto Tewagara consistía en una blusa blanca de mangas largas, una corbata negra con rayas diagonales blancas, un saco negro, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color, era como algo contrario a lo del instituto Naomi.<p>

-maestra, me permite a Tewagara-kun?-pregunto el peli-negro

-claro Nakima-kun-sonrio la maestra

Ambos chicos salieron del salón, se alejaron un poco de este, donde se formo un silencio incomodo.

-que sucede Hatori-kun?-

-veras, hay un problema-

-cual?-

-escucha, ¨H¨ quiere invitar a ¨N¨ al baile, pero al parecer ¨N¨ esta enamorado de ¨F¨-

-ohhh-susurro con tristeza

-entonces…..que crees que deba hacer ¨H¨?-

-quizas ¨N¨ no esta enamorado de ¨F¨, solo le gusta estar con el, asi que ¨H¨ tiene una oportunidad-sonrio

-gracias-desvio la mirada

-espera….¨H¨ de Hatori, ¨N¨ de Natsu y ¨F¨ de Fubuki, acaso me estas invitando al baile?-

-em…si?-

-acepto-

-enserio?-

-si, pero yo no llevare el vestido-

-ahhh?-

-a menos que….-

-que quieres a cambio?-

Minutos después…

-maldito!, el puede hacer su tarea!, porque tengo que hacerla yo?-

* * *

><p>Mas al rato se encontraba el presidente del Instituto Naomi alrededor del comite estudiantil, en una junta.<p>

-Fubuki-san-hablo el vicepresidente-el baile junto al instituto Tewagara será de tematica sobre el siglo xv con mascaras-

-gracias Toramaru-kun-mostro una mirada seria-como saben, todo debe salir perfecto para la siguiente semana-

-lo sabemos-contesto el jefe del comité de disciplina-pero….cambiando de tema, con quien ira al baile presidente?-hablo el peli-rosa

-ahh-suspiro-con el nuevo estudiante-

-Shuuya Goenji?, entonces ira con vestido, se vera bien presidente-

* * *

><p>-achu!-<p>

-Goenji, te encuentras bien?-

-creo que solo es un resfriado-

-deberias ir a la enfremeria-

-tienes razón, gracias Endo-

* * *

><p>-hey!, no corras por los pasillos!-grito furioso el moreno<p>

-lo siento-

-tu eres Shuuya Goenji, cierto?-

-si-

-el presidente esta en la sala de juntas a unos dos salones después del baño-

-gracias, tu estas en la clase ¨B¨, verdad?-

-si, mi nombre es Jousoke Tsunami, el jefe del comité de disciplina-

-mucho gusto, me retiro-

Camino en la dirección que el chico le había indicado y encontró a un peli-plata con la cabeza en el escritorio.

-disculpa-hizo una reverencia un peli-azul con ojos verdes-iba saliendo y….-

-no te preocupes, fue un accidente-

-mi nombre es Toramaru Utsunomiya, soy el vicepresidente, un placer Goenji-kun-dijo antes de irse

-Shuuya-kun?-pregunto un poco cansado

-veo que todo es duro si eres el presidente, ese chico era menor, no?-

-si, el vicepresidente siempre debe ser de segundo año, como Natsu-

-entiendo…-se acerco a el y elevo su rostro-sabes?, te ves muy lindo cansado-le beso la mejilla-se supone que estaba en la enfermería, quieres regresar a clases?-

-si-sonrio y beso sus labios-si quiero-

-pues….vamonos-

Shiro tomo sus cosas, al terminar tomo la mano del peli-crema y hecho a correr, al llegar a clases pidieron permiso para entrar y la maestra con una sonrisa acepto, pasaron dos minutos en los cuales timbraron para el descanso, fueron caminando hasta la cafetería, pero algo estaba mal, el peli-plata no tocaba su comida.

-que te sucede Shiro?-pregunto el peli-azul tomando su mano la cual sostenía el tenedor

-solo estoy un poco estresado, esto del baile es muy desgastante-

-debe ser muy frustrante ser el presidente, cierto?-ahora hablo el peli-verde con lastima restregando la mano del chico angelical en su mejilla

-algo asi-

-asi que nuestro hermoso Shiro esta cansado eh?-

-Natsu!, que haces aquí?, no se supone que fuiste a clases?-

-si, pero también es el descanso y decidi venir a verte-le beso en la mejilla-o te molesta?-dijo con una mirada que de malvada no tenia nada

-claro que no-sonrio-me da gusto verte aquí, pero no me gusta que te escapes de clases-

-debe ser muy alocado tener a un amigo asi, no Shi-chan?-musito su hermano peli-rosa

-Atsuya….que bueno que te sientes a comer con nosotros-

-tu!, maldito Atsuya alejate de Shiro, tiene novio!, acaso no lo sabes?-grito fastidiado un rubio con cara de dios

-asi que aquí esta Aphrodi-baka-susurro con una vos tenebrosa-creo que ya se a quien voy a fastidiar todo el año, espera, novio?-

-si, perdón por no habértelo dicho, pero salgo con Shuuya-kun-señalo al peli-crema quien no tenia una mirada amistosa

-entonces será fácil-abrazo a su gemelo-sera fácil arrebatarte a Shiro de las manos-saco la lengua-Goenji-baka-

-maldito demonio rosado-hablo entre dientes-que nadie entiende que Shiro es mio?-exclamo con un rubor en sus mejillas-nadie puede tocarlo!-

Tarde, era muy tarde, se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, causando un rubor enorme en sus mejillas al igual que en el peli-plata, decidió salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería enfrentar a nadie en ese estado tan vergonzoso.

-ya no se si esto es amor-susurro

-Shuuya-kun, estas bien?-pregunto el peli-plata atrás de el, tomando su hombro-saliste corriendo, pensé que te sentías mal-

-no…es solo que….dejas que todos te toquen-con sus manos acaricio las palidas mejillas del chico que lo hacían confundirse-no me gusta-

-lo siento-inclino la cabeza-no sabia que te molestaba-

-no te preocupes-beso su frente-no puedo enojarme contigo-

-que lindos-musito al oído de ambos

-Natsu!, no nos asustes asi!-

-perdon, pero….Shiro, te has sentido estresado, verdad?-

-si-

-entonces, porque no vamos a los baños del instituto?-

-baños del instituto?-

-si, son como aguas termales, son excelentes para cuando estes cansado o estresado, es una buena idea Natsu-

-entonces que te parece si vamos tu, Goenji-kun, Hatori-kun y yo?-

-si, a las tres estaría bien, que dices Shuuya-kun?-

-por mi esta bien-

-bueno, entonces nos vemos!-sonrio despidiéndose el rubio

* * *

><p>-Tewagara-kun-musito una vos escalofriante a su oído<p>

-q-que pasa Hatori-kun?-

-te fuiste de clases sin permiso de nuevo, cierto?-su aura se rodeo de negro-creo que necesito darte un buen castigo-

-antes de que hagas eso…..quieres ir a los baños del instituto?-

-a-a los ba-baños del instituto?-cuestiono ruborizado

-si, iremos al instituto Naomi, con Shiro y Goenji-kun-

-eh?-se tranquilizo-supongo que por respeto a el presidente ire-suspiro

-gracias-no se contuvo y lo abrazo-eres muy amable Hatori-kun-

-Te-Tewagara-kun-menciono sorprendido y correspondió al abrazo-gracias-susurro a su oído

-puedes llamarme Natsu-

-si-se separo y acaricio sus cabellos mientras el oji-azul se ruborizaba-Natsu-kun-y se alejo, dejando a el chico confundido, dejando su corazón latiendo rápidamente

-te quiero-inclino su cabeza-te amo Hatori-kun-

* * *

><p>En la clase de música todos se veian muy alegres, sobre todo por los chicos que si tenían pareja para el baile que seria la siguiente semana, los mas tristes eran los que no tenían pareja, otros esperaban a que alguien lo invitara, o simplemente no se atrevían, pero aun asi la música no cambiaba, seguía siendo melodiosa y alegre.<p>

-aun no entiendo eso del vestido-confeso el peli-parado

-pues veras, la tradición dice que uno de los dos chicos deben ir con vestido y peluca, dependiendo de los chicos, cierto Fubuki?-le hablo el peli-azul

-exacto-

-debiste haber visto a Fubuki los años pasados, en primer año el presidente lo invito al baile por lo cual el se tuvo que poner vestido, traia uno negro, de verdad se veía muy bien, en segundo un chico de primero tuvo el valor de invitarlo ya que era el vicepresidente, llevo un smoking blanco con una rosa roja en su pecho, se veía tan atractivo que por eso lo eligieron presidente-confirmo victorioso el oji-negro

-creo que este año vere de nuevo a Izumu-san-susurro estremeciéndose

-quien es Izumu-san?-

-es la encargada de preparar los vestidos para los chicos, pero ella es un poco tenebrosa, dicen que Fubuki es su cliente preferido, ella al parecer es fujoshi-fan-

-fujoshi-fan?-

-son las chicas a las cuales les gusta las parejas de un chico con otro chico-

-si, casi todas las maestras de aquí lo son, por eso debemos saber quienes para alejarnos-

-clase!-exclamo una mujer de lentes con cabellos negros y unos ojos rojizos que parecía a la vez atractiva y misteriosa-perdon por haberme ausentado, vaya que todos han mejorado, cierto?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-si Mikoto-sensei!-gritaron alegres

-Shiro-kun, has seguido practicando el violin?-

-si, se enfermo de nuevo, verdad?-le dijo preocupado

-lo siento, sabes que soy una débil, pero ya estoy mejor, asi que animo!-

-si!-sonrio

-quien es ella?-hablo el peli-parado

-ella es la que le dio clases de violin desde pequeño a Fubuki, también a Natsu, al parecer es una violinista profesional, es muy famosa, pero es muy débil de salud-

-tu…tu eres Shuuya Goenji-musito sorprendida-es un honor tener al hijo de Yuri-chan aquí-hizo una reverencia-tu madre era la mejor pianista que eh conocido-

-usted conoció a mi madre?-comento sorprendido

-nos conocimos en un concierto, en Paris, ella era muy bella, amable y talentosa, espero lo mismo de ti, si?-sonrio

-cuente conmigo-devolvio la reverencia-no defraudare a nadie, nunca-susurro (N/A: tuve que inventarle el nombre ya que no me lo se jeje o.o)

-Yuri, quien es Yuri?-pregunto el de ojos ambares confundido

-Yuri Mei, una joven mujer de 20 años que solo a esa edad se convirtió en una de las mejores pianistas del mundo, desafiando al mundo logro ser la pianista numero uno del mundo, hizo giras alrededor del país, pero luego se caso y el resto es historia-termino observando a Goenji el de rastas

-increible-

Tiempo después se encontraban los chicos en el baño del instituto, listos para entrar, los cuatro tenían una toalla cubriendo su cintura, el peli-negro no traia lentes lo cual no quitaba su belleza, el peli-crema al igual que el segundo veía ruborizado el cuerpo de su uke, quien desviaba la mirada al sentir la mirada intensa de este.

-bueno….que esperamos?, entremos!-el rubio tomo la mano del chico-presidente y calleron al agua inmediatamente-genial, se siente tan bien, no Shiro?-

-si, es muy relajante-sonrio

-y ustedes dos que esperan, se van a congelar ahí-

Ambos chicos despertaron de su trance, acintieron y lentamente se metieron relajándose al instante.

-de verdad estas aguas son maravillosas-hablo el peli-negro admirando las aguas transparentes

-genial, Hatori-kun se enamoro de el baño del instituto-le susurro al platinado-quieres que te lave la espalda?-le pregunto en cierto tono meloso

-e-esta bien-

El chico tomo la esponja mas cerca, mientras el chico de la nieve se dio media vuelta sonrojado, su espalda era preciosa, quien no se quedaría embobado?, nadie!, a la esponja le puso un poco de jabon y empezó a frotarla a la espalda del peli-plata, quien solo se sonrojaba mas.

-listo!-exclamo con una sonrisa-me toca a mi-

El también se dio la vuelta, el platinado se quedo sorprendido al ver la hermosa piel de su mejor amigo y empezó a hacer lo que el primero había hecho, solo que con mas cuidado.

-gracias Shiro, ne…Hatori-kun, quieres que te lave la espalda?-elevo la esponja hasta su rostro para que el chico no viera sus mejillas arder.

-ah?-hablo sorprendido-emm…si…esta bien…-

-bien!, comencemos!-

Antes de empezar a lavar su espalda, sonrio como idiota enamorado al ver la espalda del chico del cual estaba enamorado, acerco su mano y con sus dedos empezó a tocar esa espalda que ahora lo volvia loco.

-Na-Natsu-kun!, que haces?-

-Hatori-kun, tu piel es muy bella-le susurro al oído discretamente

-Shuuya-kun….-se decidió a hablar el peli-plata-te lavare la espalda, quieres?-

-claro-sonrio ruborizando al chico

Cuando por fin terminaron de bañarse, el oji-azul junto con el chico peli-negro se despido de su amigo y fueron a sus dormitorios, el peli-plata y el oji-café hicieron lo mismo, solo que esta vez en completo silencio, al llegar al dormitorio Goenji no pudo evitar abrazar a el chico angelical por detrás.

-Shiro, tu piel es hermosa-

Se separo de el, se coloco al frente, desabrocho los botones de la pijama del chico quien estaba mas que rojo al ver las acciones de este y con su mano empezó a acariciar el pecho palido del peli-plata.

-Shu-Shuuya-kun-

-tan hermosa que siento que caere hechizado-

* * *

><p>-mi piel es hermosa, cierto?-pregunto con cierto tono de burla el peli-negro<p>

-bueno….-musito ruborizado-lo es-contesto viéndolo a los ojos

-Natsu-kun….-

Lentamente se acerco a su rostro, sintió como sus respiraciones se mezclaban, ese chico rubio era lo peor que le había pasado!, nunca se había enamorado de nadie!, como era esto posible!, ya no le importaba, tomo su cintura y beso sus labios con mucha desesperación, este solo se dejo llevar, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mas alto, mas adelante rozo su lengua con los labios del chico quien inmediatamente entendió, dejando pasar la lengua de su amado a su boca, adictiva pensaba el de lentes, recorrían cada centímetro de la boca de su amado, ahora sabían que ambos eran correspondidos, al separarse por la maldita falta de aire (N/A: quien me apoya para ir a linchar al aire?, estoy disponible para asesinar la formula H2O!) estaban levemente sonrojados, jadeantes y con una sonrisa interior).

-te amo Hatori-kun-confeso ruborizado

-yo también-levanto su rostro-yo también te amo-sonrio

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-ahhh, que buen capitulo :3, me encanto!-exclamo feliz<strong>_

_**Fubuki:-l-le frote la espalda a Shuuya-kun?-se ruborizo**_

_**Astarotte:-si, ahora agradece-**_

_**Fubuki:-eh?, y Mido-chan?-**_

_**Astarotte:-no lo se-rodo sus ojos con tono sarcástico-pero por ahora utilizaremos un remplazo, denle la bienvenida a Natsu!-aplaudio**_

_**Natsu:-hola!, es un placer estar aquí para remplazar a el fallecido Midorikawa Ryuuji-sonrio**_

_**Fubuki:-fallecido?, que es lo que pasa aquí?-**_

_**Astarotte:-nada, ahora las preguntas, les gusto la parejita de los dos colados?-**_

_**Natsu:-que color será el vestido de Fubuki en este baile?-**_

_**Fubuki:-volveremos a ver a Mido-chan?-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Astarotte:-perdon!, siento la espera pero tengo una maravillosa excusa!, mi maestra de matematicas no me quiere-**_

_**Natsu:-oh!, pobre Lote-chan, estas bien?-**_

_**Astarotte:-gracias Natsu-sonrio-definitivamente no regresara Mido-chan-**_

_**Fubuki:-que dijiste?-**_

_**Astarotte:-cof, cof, no eh dicho nada, solo olvidalo y ustedes lectores disfruten el capitulo-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>_

_**Mis últimos días contigo**_

-es cierto, hoy es dia de visitas-susurro pensativo el peli-verde

-si, lo mas seguro es que mi madre venga para amenzar a Endo-

-Shuuya-kun, los días de visita son para que tus familiares puedan venir a verte y saber como estas-

-entiendo, Shiro, vendrán tus padres?-

-quizas, espero que no-susurro lo ultimo

-lo mas probable es que vengan mi padre y mi hermana, Shiro, quiero que los conozcas, quieres?-

-claro-sonrio-debo conocer a el padre de mi novio-rio ante lo dicho

-Shiro!-exclamo el rubio abrazandolo fuertemente-amigo mio!, como estas?-

-bien, y tu Natsu?-

-mejor,sabes, tengo algo que decirte-

-dime, que es lo que sucede?-

-Hatori-kun y yo…-se ruborizo-somos novios-inclino la cabeza

-en serio?-le acario los cabellos-muy bien Natsu!, te habías tardado!-

-jeje, eso crees-rio nervioso-supongo que ambos eramos timidos-

-Natsu-kun!-grito furioso el de lentes-otra vez!-lo tomo del saco por detrás y lo arrastro-no te volveras a escapar de clase!-

-y que haras, encerrarme en tu cuarto y violarme hasta que se te de la gana dejarme salir?-pregunto sarcástico

-no es mala idea-musito tenebroso

-o-olvidalo!-

-me alegra que esos dos salgan-sonrio

-Shiro, no has ido a ver a Izumu-san?-

-no-se rodeo de una aura oscura-supongo que debo ir hoy-

-tan tenebrosa es esa mujer?-

-no tienes idea, a mi me puso un traje de novia, me solto los cabellos y me puso listones-confeso ruborizado el peli-azul

-si, Kaze-chan se veía realmente lindo-

-E-Endo!, esa vez toda la escuela me vio asi y lo peor!, me siguieron!-

-quieres que te acompañe a ver a esa tal Izumu-san?-

-si, me ayudarías mucho-

Tiempo después, a la hora del descanso se encontraban al frente de la puerta que tenia un enorme letrero de ¨Costurera¨ , la mano del peli-plata temblaba del miedo, no sabia que debería hacer cuando entrara, ya de una vez toco la puerta y rápidamente salió una mujer con una blusa platinada de mangas cortas, un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas negras, cabello y ojos cafes que los veía con una sonrisa.

-por fin decidiste venir Shiro-kun!-exclamo abrazandolo

-em…vine para ver que tipo de vestido haras para mi Izumu-san-

-que bien!, te aseguro que tu vestido será el mejor de todos, de acuerdo?-estrello su mejilla contra la del chico quien trataba de respirar

-gracias-suspiro-Izumu-san, podría soltarme?-pregunto fastidiado y la mujer solo lo solto de repente

-y quien es este chico?-señalo al peli-parado-acaso es tu novio?-ambos se sonrojaron-ja!, lo sabia-se rio de manera victoriosa-tienes mucha suerte de salir con Shiro-kun, asi que cuidalo, vale?-

-si-hizo una reverencia-lo prometo-

-ahh!-grito eufórica a la vez que le daba un derrame nasal-es todo un caballero!, ya veo porque sales con el Shi-ro-kun-

-Izumu-san!, su nariz-saco un pañuelo y se lo entrego-limpiese porfavor, se ve mas linda sin esa sangre-

-muchas gracias Shiro-kun-

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que la costurera loca detuviera su derrame, la mujer le había provado varios vestidos al chico, pero ninguno les acababa de gustar a ambos, claro que Goenji se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía con uno diferente.

-y….que les parece este?-

Fubuki traia puesto un vestido corto, con encajes y vuelos negros, demasiado corto diría yo y era fácil notarlo ya que se mostraba mas pierna y pecho que otra cosa causando que a nuestro querido peli-crema casi le diera un ataque.

-cre-creo que no-susurro avergonzado

-mmm…pues no tengo otro, pero buscare uno perfecto para ti!, te veras tan bien que cualquier chico caera a tus pies!-dijo con una sonrisa

Al salir dieron un largo suspiro, esa mujer necesitaba ayuda psicológica, les dio tanto miedo que ahora las casas embrujadas parecerían un chiste.

-vamos a comer-hablo el moreno

-Shuuya-kun, que smoking te pondrás?-

-aun no lo se, que pasa?, ya quieres verme vestido asi?-

-esto….quizas!..-

La comida fue todo menos pacifica, ya que tanto como Atsuya al igual que Goenji peleaban por mantenerse a lado de el peli-plata, cuando fueron a la clase de música se toparon con que la maestra si había venido y hablo exclusivamente con Shiro.

-escuche que hoy vendrá tu madre, que haras?-

-le dire que quiero ser violinista profesional y no me importara como me regañe-

-que bueno…-volteo hacia la ventana-espero que te deje serlo, ya sabes como es esa mujer de obstinada-

-lo se perfectamente-

-sera mejor que vayas con tus amigos, puedo ver que se están preocupando por ti, es mejor que les digas que no sucede nada-

-si-

El resto de la clase de música paso rápidamente, todos se fueron a cambiar para recibir a sus familiares que los esperaban en el comedor, podían sentarse a hablar mientras comían, era uno de los favores que daba la escuela.

-me pregunto si habran venido mi padre y mi hermana-

-lo mas seguro es que si, vamos no te preocupes-sonrio

-gracias Shiro-

-Shiro-kun-llamo una señora de cabellos cafes y ojos verdes grisáceos como el chico-ven, vamos a hablar-sonrio

-ma-madre-musito asustado-te veo luego Shuuya-kun-inclino su cabeza y se encamino directo a su progenitora

-me da gusto ver que estas bien Shiro-kun-coloco un poco de comida dentro de su boca

-que haces aquí madre?-

-esa no es forma de hablarme, después de que vengo a visitarte me hablas de esa manera, eres un hijo muy grosero-

-lo siento-agacho su cabeza

-no importa-solto un respingo-hijo necesito hablar de algo muy serio contigo-

-dime-

-es hora de que dejes esta escuela, al igual que la música, quiero que solo te concentres en ser un buen heredero-

-oni-chan!-exclamo una pequeña de trenzas cafes al igual que sus ojos-como has estado oni-chan?-

-muy bien Yuka, y tu?-

-estoy muy bien!-giño el ojo-oni-chan tiene novio?-pregunto curiosa

-eh?-se ruborizo-porque dices eso?-

-porque aquí hay varios chicos y papa y yo pensamos esa probabilidad, verdad papa?-

-es cierto, Yuka se lastimo en la rodilla por correr en el camino y nos enteramos por la enfermera que tienes novio-acomodo sus lentes-porque no me lo dijiste?-

-porque pensé que te molestarías-

-me molesta mas que no me hayas dicho, jovencito, pero solo te pregunto algo, estas seguro de todo esto?-

-si, estoy seguro de que Shiro es excelente para mi-

-asi que se llama Shiro, ne oni-chan?-

-s-si, es un chico muy agradable, supongo que quieres conocerlo-

-exacto, debo saber con quien sale mi hijo, no?-

-lo traigo ahora-

Empezo a buscar con la mirada a su pareja y la encontró, lo encontró en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado, su madre ya se había ido, el solo tenia la mirada gacha, que es lo que le había pasado?.

-Inglaterra…-susurro

-que te pasa Shiro?, que hay en Inglaterra?-

-na-nada-respondio nervioso

Levanto su rostro, estaba lleno de lagrimas se notaba que había llorado demasiado, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue retirar con sus dedo las lagrimas que se escurrían, beso sus labios y le susurro al oído.

-no me gusta que me mientan, ni que llores-

-Shuuya-kun-lo abrazo-te amo, te amo-

-Shiro….tranquilo-

-como digas-lo apretó mas-esto….-se ruborizo-que es lo que me ibas a decir?-

-oh!, bueno mi padre quiere conocerte, me harias el honor?-

-cla-claro-

Caminaron hasta la mesa donde la pequeña sonrio tiernamente al peli-plata que correspondió a aquel gesto, por su parte el padre de Goenji lo vio serenamente, ambos se sentaron esperando el veredicto.

-se ve que es un chico educado, cual es tu promedio?-

-alrededor de 9.9 o 10, señor-

-tienes trofeos o diplomas?-

-si, tengo el primer lugar nacional en ortogrofia, deletreado, en conocimiento de la historia y en matematicas-sonrio

-lo acepto, puedes salir con el, se nota que no afectara tus calificaciones, pero al parecer será un buen contrincante-acomodo sus lentes

-si eso lo se-volteo a ver al chico-pero no será malo perder ante el-

Cuando ambos entraron al cuarto se cambiaron rápidamente y al parecer el oji-café había decidido que dormiría con el oji-verde.

-Shuuya-kun, estas emocionado por el baile?-

-por supuesto, deseo verte con un vestido-sonrio

-pervertido-susurro

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-quieren saber que diablos le dijo la mama?-<strong>_

_**Fubuki:-Lote-chan no crees que te pasaste?-**_

_**Astarotte:-no, porque?-**_

_**Fubuki:-n-no, nada-**_

_**Natsu:-bueno, bueno ahora las preguntas….que es lo que le habrá dicho en realidad su madre?-**_

_**Astarotte:-que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?-**_

_**Fubuki:-dejan reviews?-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Astarotte:-este capi lo amo y lo odio-**_

_**Fubuki:-estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ti-**_

_**Natsu:-vamos…ella es asi…solo debes apoyarla-**_

_**Asatarotte:-bien dicho!, si sigues asi no tendre que deshacerme de ti como Mido-chan-**_

_**Fubuki:-empiezo a preocuparme por el-**_

_**Natsu:-aquí el Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan, pero luchemos para que sea asi!-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>_

_**Es el momento del baile**_

-bueno pues ya todo esta preparado-sonrio el peli-plata

-incluso tu vestido Shiro?-

-si, Izumu-san me lo dara en la tarde dos horas antes del baile-

-oye…-susurro a su oído-no eres el mismo, que pasa?-

-ejem!, te ordeno que no estes tan cariñoso con Shi-chan-

-y tu quien eres para impedírmelo?, demonio rosado-

-por favor dejen de pelear, Atsuya, será mejor que vayas a tu clase, recuerda que soy el presidente de la escuela y puedo catigarte-

-no me importaría que tu me castigaras, sobre todo si es un castigo físico-

-q-que estas diciendo?-se ruborizo-eres un pervertido-

-acaso le estas diciendo pervertido a tu hermano?-

-deja en paz a Shiro-se acerca a el y lo abraza posesivamente-ademas es solo mio-

-ya lo veremos-formo una sonrisa algo siniestra-por cierto antes de irme, nos vemos en baile-

-al fin se fue-se acerco a su rostro-un momento para nosotros dos-

-e-espera, q-que haces?, todos nos están viendo-

-que nos vean-

-mmm, al parecer Goenji-kun es mas pervertido de lo que parece-

-Natsu!-dio un brinco separándose del peli-crema que se enfado-otra vez te escapaste de clases?-

-me ofendes!, cla-claro que no..-

-Natsu…vamos…-

-esta bien, me escape, pero por una buena razón-se sonrojo hasta las orejas-necesito ver a Izumu-san para mi vestido, pues ire con Hatori-kun-

-que bien, pues en ese caso apurate o si no se llenara de gente-

-claro, también quiero hablar contigo después, sobre el dia de visitas-

-eh?-su rostro se oscureció pero luego sonrio-como quieras-

-supongo que nunca tendremos tiempo para nosotros-

-Shuuya-kun-se acerco a su rostro plantándole un beso en la mejilla-en el baile te prometo que solo seremos nosotros dos, vale?-

-como tu digas mi doncella-

-idiota-

* * *

><p>-asi que eso escuchaste-<p>

-si, la madre de Shiro es horrible, porque siempre destruye los sueños de su hijo?-

-tranquilizate Natsu-kun, veras que todo esta bien-

-si tu lo dices Hatori-kun, confio en ti-

-hablando de confiar, yo confio en que hayas ido por el vestido, o no lo has hecho?-

-si, ya fui, pero…esta loca!, Izumu-san me quería poner trajes de conejo!-

-pues hasta eso tiene buenas ideas

-eres un pervertido de primera-

* * *

><p>-entonces, comencemos el baile, aquí las parejas del consejo estudiantil, primero jóvenes, tenemos de este lado al presidente y vice-presidente del instituto Tewagara, Hatori Nakima y Natsu Tewagara como pareja-<p>

De los enormes escalones bajaron ambos, Hatori traia un smoking negro al igual que su moño y zapatos, con una rosa roja en el saco lo cual lo hacia lucir atractivo además de una mascara negra, Natsu por su parte llevaba un vestido rojo de chica china con cortes hacia los lados de la cintura, lo cual dejo sus piernas a la vista de todos, el estampado consistía en arboles de cerezo, su cabello rubio recogido en una cebolla con dos palillos en ella, su mascara era roja con petalos de flores pegados.

-wow!, que buena pareja hacen-

-si y ya viste a Tewagara-kun, se ve muy bien, no crees-

-sigamos-anuncio el presentador que era el maestro de matematicas-esta vez es el jefe de comité de disciplina acompañado de un estudiante de 2 A, Jousoke Tsunami y Yuuki Tachimukai-

Del lado izquierdo del salón se iluminaron a el chico peli-rosa quien traia un smoking negro que combinaba con sus zapatos y una mascara que tenia estampado del mar y el pequeño traia puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas color azul lo cual combinaba con sus ojos, traia una peluca puesta del color de su cabello y unas zapatillas blancas con una mascara azul con unas plumas blancas.

-ohhh, Yuuki-kun es muy lindo, se ve muy bien no crees?-

-si, la verdad me dan ganas de sacarlo a bailar-

-bueno, bueno, ahora sigue el vice-presidente Toramaru Utsunomiya y su pareja es el estudiante de 3 E, Seiya Tobitaka-

Del lado derecho del salón estaban un chico con smoking blanco de semblante serio y un poco rebelde con una mascara morada con plumas negras, mientras el oji-verde traia el pelo hacia abajo, su vestido de un color negro combinado con rojo, lo cual lo hacia ver bien, le llagaba hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas rojas que combinaban además de una mascara negra con plumas rojas.

-se ve muy sensual, no pensé que el vice-presidente fuera asi-

-yo tampoco, pero le queda bien-

-y por ultimo, la ultima pareja, el presidente del Instituto Naomi, Shiro Fubuki y su compañero de clases Shuuya Goenji-

De las escaleras que estaban en medio salieron ambos, el mas alto se adelanto para tomarlo de la mano, Goenji traia puesto un smoking negro que le combinaba bien junto con una rosa blanca la mascara era negra y plumas blancas, el peli-plata traia puesto un vestido con un corte largo por detrás pero corto por delante de color blanco lo cual dejaba ver mucha pierna, su cabello suelto sin puntas, hacia abajo, con una diadema color blanco en su cabeza y zapatillas del mismo color con una mascara blanca y plumas del mismo color y negras combinadas.

-es increíble!, se ve bien como siempre presidente!-

-siga maravillándonos con su belleza!-

-gracias chicos-acintio sonrojado-ahora que empieze el baile!-trono los dedos los cuales hicieron que la música empezara

-Shiro-extendio su mano-me concederías esta pieza?-

-por supuesto-sonrio aceptando gustoso

* * *

><p>-esos dos se me hacen muy cursis-<p>

-eres un aburrido Atsuya-

-Aphrodi-baka, que haces aquí?-

-no tengo pareja es todo-

-y porque traes vestido?-

El rubio traia un vestido largo del color de su cabello, zapatillas blancas y una rosa roja en su cabello con una mascara dorada y plumas del mismo color que la mascara, el peli-rosa por su parte traia puesto un smoking blanco con mascara gris-plateada y plumas de color blanco a lado.

-porque quise, que?, es algún problema?-

-para mi?, no, ninguno, quieres bailar?-

-es-estas hablando encerio?-

-si, o acaso no quieres?, si es asi invitare a alguien mas-

-espera!-lo detuvo-esta bien, ba-bailemos-

* * *

><p>-de verdad te ves muy bien-<p>

-gra-gracias, tu también te ves muy bien-contesto apenado

-quizas Izumu-san sea rara, pero concuerdo con ella, te quedan muy bien estos vestidos Shiro-

-su-supongo que si-

* * *

><p>-Natsu-kun, te ves muy adorable-murmuro a su oído<p>

-tu te ves muy bien Hatori-kun-

-lo se-

-presumido-

* * *

><p>-el baile fue….agotador!-se lanzo a su cama boca abajo<p>

-si, pero valio la pena verte con vestido Shiro-

-y a ti con traje-

Se acerco a el bajo la mirada atenta del peli-crema, lo empujo a la cama y se sento encima de el lo cual ruborizo al mas alto.

-Shiro…que?...que haces?..-

-Shuuya-kun-le susurro-te deseo, ahora mismo-

-pe-pero…-

Su boca fue callada por los labios del peli-plata, que había pasado?, porque justo ahora se comportaba asi?, sin cuestionarse mas, correspondió el beso tomado por la cintura al peli-plata que se ruborizaba mas y mas.

-solo….hazme tuyo..-pidio con una cara que nadie hubiera podido resistir ni siquiera Shuuya Goenji

Se lanzo encima de el, si el se lo pedia entonces estaba bien, beso su cuello y boca y el ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de suspiros y jadeos, el vestido estaba fuera al igual que el saco y la camisa del peli-crema, ambos se miraban deseosos, el placer los estaba nublando.

-….ahhh!...Shuu-Shuuya!...-

El peli-plata comenzó a gemir cuando el peli-crema empezó a jugar con sus pezones, los mordía pellizcaba y succionaba, el mas bajo paso su pierna por la cintura de su seme, el cual quería que gritara su nombre a todo volumen.

-gritalo, grítalo mas alto-

-….ahh!...que?...-

-mi nombre, quiero escucharlo en tu voz-

Cuando había desaparecido la ropa?, no lo sabían, lo único importante en ese momento era demostrarse cuanto se amaban, los dedos giraban en el interior del peli-plata quien gritaba de placer, cuando fue el momento adecuado, lo penetro.

-….ah!...m-mas!...ahh!..-la saliva caia de su boca, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados junto con un enorme sonrojo

-te amo, te amo demasiado-

-….y-yo ….ahhh!...tambien te amo…-

Se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con ternura, entre el beso sintieron como el orgasmo llegaba a su fin, separando sus bocas para dejar salir un gemido que terminaba con todo.

-eres mio, completamente mio y de nadie mas-

-claro que si-sonrio y beso su frente-y asi será por siempre-

-lo prometes?-

-lo prometo-

Cerraron sus ojos, el cansancio se hacia presente, durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, al fin se habían demostrado el uno al otro todo su amor, el peli-crema fue abriendo los ojos, al recordar lo que paso el dia anterior decidió decir.

-buenos días cariño-sus ojos se abrieron en sopresa al ver que no había nadie

Se levanto inmediatamente, que estaba pasando?, miro el escritorio a lado de su cama, había una carta y decía: _para Shuuya-kun_, al leerla se impresiono mas, esa era la razón del porque su comportamiento?, porque no le había dicho?, ahora se sentía mal y quería al peli-plata a su lado.

-Shiro…regresa…te quiero a mi lado..-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-noooo!, porque te fuiste Shiro!, toritooooooo!-<strong>_

_**Fubuki:-te recuerdo que tu lo escribiste-**_

_**Natsu-no te preocupes Lote-chan-le da unas palmaditas-de seguro habrá una solución-**_

_**Astarotte:-tienez razón!, me esforzare para escribir!-**_

_**Fubuki:-ahora las preguntas…..que decía la carta?-**_

_**Natsu:-que se respecto al dia de visitas?-**_

_**Astarotte:-que pasara con Fubuki y Goenji?-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Astarotte:-amo este capitulo!, este es el que mas me ah gustado-**_

_**Natsu:-a mi también, iremos a Inglaterra!-**_

_**Fubuki:-sera mejor que no reveles nada, a Lote-chan no le gusta-**_

_**Astarotte:-tienes razón Shiro, quizás Natsu ya no me sirva-**_

_**Natsu:-ehh?, e-espera!, yo no quise decir nada-**_

_**Fubuki:-bueno!, el Disclaimer!:-Inazuma Eleven no le pertenece a Lote-chan a menos que raptemos a Level-5 y lo dejemos en Inglaterra-**_

_**Natsu:-no quiero desaparecer!-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>_

_**La bandera de blanco, rojo y azul**_

-buenos días Goenji!, donde esta Fubuki?, se quedo dormido?-

-no es eso-

-entonces que paso?-

-toma..-

Le entrego la carta lo cual decía:

_Shuuya-kun, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que paso ayer, de verdad me hubiera gustado despertar contigo, veras eh decidido irme a Inglaterra para tener mejores estudios, de ahora en adelante solo me preocupare por ser un buen heredero, lamento no poder quedarme, con todo mi cariño….Shiro._

-q-que paso ayer?-pregunto ruborizado el peli-verde

-Mido-chan!, ese no es el punto!-

-tienes razón Hiro-chan, pero…como que se fue a Inglaterra?-

-no lo se, no me dijo nada, solo desperté y ya no estaba-

-no lo puedo creer, y no volverá?-

-ni idea-contesto con simpleza

-Goenji, porque te ves tan insensible?, acaso no te importa?-

-crees que no me importa!, tengo tantas ganas de ir por el pero esto no es como en las películas!-

-tu puedes hacer que eso pase-

-A-Atsuya…que haces aquí?-

-venia a saludar a mi hermano pero solo te vi a ti asi que decidi irme, pero escuche todo y decidi quedarme-

-hablaremos de esto en el descanso, no quiero pensar en eso ahora-

-como digas-

* * *

><p>-ire a saludar a Shiro, ayer no hable con el y me preocupa lo que vaya a hacer solo-<p>

-mandale mis saludos-

-esta bien…Hatori-kun?-

-que pasa?-

-me podrías dar un beso antes de irme?-se ruborizo ante lo dicho

-por supuesto-

* * *

><p>-la verdad es que no se que pensar, porque se fue?-<p>

-no tengo la menor idea, quizás tenga algo que ver con su familia-

-tienen razón, de hecho tiene que ver con su madre-

-Natsu…tu sabes algo?-

-si, verán el dia de visitas la mama de Shiro vino a decirle algo-

_FlashBack…_

_-es hora de dejar esta escuela, al igual que la música, quiero que solo te concentres en ser un buen heredero-_

_El rubio escuchaba atento detrás de la pared, luego tendría tiempo para sentirse mal por haber espiado a su amigo._

_-que dices?-_

_-lo que escuchaste, iremos de viaje a Inglaterra, te meti a un buen Instituto para que puedas estudiar sin esa molesta música, podras heredar el despacho de tu padre, seras un buen abogado-_

_-ma-mama, yo quiero estudiar música, quiero ser un violinista profesional-_

_-que gracioso!-cambio su semblante a uno serio-tu y yo sabemos que eso no se puede-_

_-si…papa sabe sobre esto?-_

_-no-sonrio-es una sorpresa, se alegrara de saber que si seras su heredero-_

_-cuando nos vamos?-_

_-lo mas posible es que sea después del baile-_

_Fin del FlashBack…_

-asi que eso sucedió…y ahora que haremos?-

-yo tengo la solución a esto-hablo una voz

-I-Izumu-san?, cual solución?-

Horas después en un avión desconocido….

-cuando llegamos a Inglaterra?-pregunto ansioso

-podrias hacerme el favor de callarlo Hatori-kun?-

-claro-sonrio y luego se rodeo de una aura oscura-Natsu-kun…podrías calmarte o me vere obligado a hacer algo malo-

-es-esta bien-

-lo único que no entiendo es porque has venido tu?-

-porque es mi medio hermano, es lógico, no?-

-supongo que si, lo único que no comprendo, que haremos al llegar a Inglaterra?-

-eso es fácil, nos estarán esperando mis sirvientes, que bueno que tengo una casa de invierno aquí, no?-

-en otras palabras eres un rico mimado?-

-A-Atsuya…no seas asi conmigo-

-lo siento, no lo pude evitar, eres fácil de molestar como Goenji-baka-

-hablando de molestarme esta vez te lo regresare, porque bailaste con Aphrodi en el baile?-

-..e-eso no te importa…-se ruborizo-solo me dio pena ajena por no tener pareja, eso es todo-

-vamos yo no me la trago, tan difícil es decirle tus sentimientos?-

-podrias callarte?, de por si no estoy tan feliz porque lo que le hiciste a mi hermano ayer-

-ejem!, asi que tus sirvientes vendrán a recogernos eh Natsu?-

-con que cambiando de tema-

* * *

><p>-crees que esos cuatro estén bien?-pregunto el peli-verde pensativo<p>

-lo que yo creo que no va estar bien es el comité de disciplina, como es que Fubuki te dejo su su puesto?-

-no lo se, pero siento que puedo hacer lo que quiera, jeje, tengo a las escuela en mis manos-

-eso es lo que mas me preocupa en este momento-

* * *

><p>-joven amo, los hemos estado esperando, suban al auto porfavor-<p>

Abrieron la puerta de la enorme limosina, tardaron quince minutos en llegar a una enorme mansión de tres pisos aproximadamente tipo británico, al lado derecho había una bandera británica y al izquierdo una de japon, al bajar de la limosina les abrieron la enorme puerta de aquella casa, veinte sirvientes de cada lado haciendo una reverencia, sin mas pasaron a la sala la cual era muy espaciosa y había sillones tapizados de color crema.

-bueno….que les parece mi casa de invierno?-

-es…asombrosa…-

-ves?, Hatori-kun tienes un novio demasiado rico, te envidio-

-y eso que no han visto mi casa en Japon-

-que?, acaso hay algo mas increíble que esto?-

-si, cambiando de tema, como iremos a la casa de Shiro?-

-no será fácil de entrar, hable con su madre para decirle que lo íbamos a visitar pero se negó, lo mas probable es que no nos dejen entrar-

-entonces que haremos?-

-les traje un poco de te-

El sirviente de cabellos negros y ojos dorados les dio su taza a cada uno, atrás de el salió una chica parecido a el, ambos eran gemelos de la misma edad y al parecer de unos quince años.

-yo traje la miel, amo, le sigue gustando el te con miel?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-claro Astarotte, me servirías un poco?-

-como usted ordene, veo que tiene mas amigos aparte del joven Fubuki, me alegra, y quien es el?-observaba al peli-negro con curiosidad y luego sonrio-acaso es su novio?-dijo inocentemente mientras el rubio escupía su te-asi que….acerte?-

-Astarotte!, deja de molestar al amo!-exclamo al parecer su hermano

-Takuto-kun-hizo un puchero-eres muy amargado, yo solo preguntaba-

-ustedes dos!, sigan trabajando!-

Esta vez les grito un peli-café de ojos verdes al parecer un poco mayor que ellos, traia puesto el traje de mayordomo, su semblante era serio, el gemelo se ruborizo al verlo mientras la chica seguía haciendo puchero.

-ma!...tu también Usui-kun?, que todos están amargados?-

-Astarotte, que paso hoy?-

-bueno…vera…antes de su llegada esto fue lo que sucedió…-

_FlashBack…._

_-hay que recoger todo a tiempo antes de que llegue el amo, entendieron?-_

_-como ordenes Usui-kun!-acintio la peli-negra_

_-Takuto-kun, tu te encargaras de encerar el piso y tu Astarotte lavaras la vajilla-_

_Cada quien se puso a hacer su actividad, el chico por fin había terminado después de unos minutos, pero se asusto al ver que su hermana venia corriendo con toda la vajilla entre sus manos, intento detenerla pero se tropezó, al instante que se escucho el ruido salió el peli-café pero tampoco pudo evitar caerse y para colmo callo encima del peli-negro, al sentír como se unian sus labios se sonrojaron al instante, separándose decidieron ir a limpiar el desastre._

_Fin del FlashBack…._

-no sabia que ambos….-

-no es lo que piensa amo!, disculpe lo sucedido, no se volverá a repetir-

-no se preocupen, si salen o no, esta bien, no los despediré ni nada de eso-

-muchas gracias amo, de verdad lo sentimos-

-con su permiso nos retiramos, nos vemos luego amo!-se despidió la chica

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-ohhh!, Sali en la serie!, soy feliz!-<strong>_

_**Fubuki:-puedes hacer eso porque eres la escritora, que sorpresa-**_

_**Astarotte:-para remplazar al desaparecido de Natsu regresa el querido por todas pero sobre todo por Hiroto, Mido-chan!-**_

_**Se abrió la puerta dejando ver al pobre Midorikawa todo rasgado al igual que su ropa, traia tres ardillas encima de el, un perro mordiendo su pierna a parte de que se veía desnutrido y con unas enormes ojeras.**_

_**Fubuki:-Mi-Mido-chan…estas bien..?-**_

_**Midorikawa:-el desierto….la selva….el campo…sin helado…animales persiguiendome…me siento muerto….-**_

_**Astarotte:-vamos Mido-chan, alegrate!, toma, esto es un regalo para ti…-**_

_**Le extendió un enorme vaso de helado lo cual ilumino los ojos del peli-verde y empezó a comer.**_

_**Fubuki:-bueno….las preguntas, como iran a mi casa para regresarme a Japon?-**_

_**Astarotte:-esos dos sirvientes salen?-**_

_**Midorikawa:-comere mas helado?-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fubuki:-entonces en este capitulo se pone todo bueno?-**_

_**Astarotte:-exacto!, estas aprendiendo yaoi, muy bien Shiro!-**_

_**Midorikawa:-creo que el no debería estar tan feliz respecto a eso-**_

_**Astarotte:-sera mejor que digan el Disclaimer-**_

_**Fubuki:-a Lote-chan no le pertenece Inazuma Eleven, sino a Level-5-**_

_**Midorikawa:-al menos hasta que Lote-chan les enseñe yaoi a todos-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>_

_**El rescate del peli-plata**_

Despues de un dia en Inlgaterra habían decidido un plan, se vestirían de sirvientes, el pobre de Natsu no alcanzo traje de mayordomo asi que se puso uno de sirvienta lo cual lo ruborizaba con solo pensarlo, ese mismo dia en la tarde iban a ir a la casa del peli-plata, por lo cual estaban muy nerviosos…

-y-y si nos atrapan?-

-Natsu!, tu planeaste esto y ahora te pones nervioso?-

-que acaso no puedo?-

-ol-olvidalo-

-bueno ahora que todos estamos vestidos, vámonos!-

Al llegar a la casa se quedaron sorprendidos excepto el peli-rosa y el rubio que ya habían visto esa casa enorme, el entrar a aquella mansión se les hizo mas difícil porque tuvieron que pasar por unas series de pruebas para ver si aplicaban a ser sirvientes.

-que bueno que todo acabo-suspiro el peli-rosa

-si, limpiar el piso no es tan fácil-

-bueno, hay que dividirnos, yo ire con Shiro y Atsuya vendrá conmigo, ustedes dos hagan algo para entretener a esa vieja amargada-

-si señor!-exclamo el rubio

Cada quien empezó a correr con su compañero, llego un momento en que uno de los sirvientes se les acerco a pedirles un favor asi que Atsuya se hizo cargo de eso y dejo a Goenji ir por su hermano.

-¨donde maldita sea esta ese chico?¨-al verlo sonrio de medio lado

El peli-plata estaba en el balcón con su pijama puesto, se veía triste viendo hacia el paisaje, el peli-crema corrió y corrió, entro a su cuarto, decidió abrazarlo por detrás.

-Shuu-Shuuya-kun-musito sonrojado y sorprendido

-me habías extrañado?, yo si, extrañaba esas sonrisas-

-pero que haces?, como pudiste entrar?, viniste solo?-

-hago esto porque te amo, me hice pasar por sirviente y no, vino tu hermanito, Natsu y Hatori, tenemos tiempo asi que vámonos-

-no puedo-inclino su cabeza-mi mama no se pondrá contenta-

-Natsu y Hatori se están encargando de eso, no te preocupes-

-te digo que no puedo, por favor entiéndelo-

-necesito que vengas conmigo, yo…te necesito-

-Shuuya-kun, no lo hagas mas difícil-inclino su cabeza-me eh enamorado de alguien mas-

-que?-se sorprendió pero luego sonrio-vamos Shiro, no es tiempo de bromear, tenemos que irnos ya-

-no estoy bromeando, su nombre es Aki Kino, es una chica y…es mi prometida-

-no juegues!, Shiro te necesito y a mi lado-le suplico con la mirada

-pues yo no a ti-le miro sin niguna expresion

-que estas diciendo?-

-que me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo, porque yo ya no te amo, vete no quiero herirte después de todo eres mi mejor amigo-

-entiendo…sabes que?, yo también me arrepiento de todo, sobre todo de conocerte-

Sin mas salió del cuarto, las lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas y el peli-plata estaba en el mismo estado, su amor será duradero?, ahora puedo responder a esa pregunta, no.

-oh!, aquí estas Goenji-baka y mi hermano?-

-se quedo, no quiere irse-

-estas….estas llorando?-

-creo que al final se como se siente que te rompan el corazón-

-…nos vamos?..-

-por favor-

Al encontrar a Hatori y Natsu lo observaron muy preocupados, se habían dado cuenta de que algo no había salido bien, llegaron a la mansión en donde los esperaron ansiosos y la peli-negra al ver que no traian a el peli-plata se empezó a preocupar.

-amo, porque no vino Fubuki-sama?-

-Astarotte hay cosas que son mejor no preguntar-

-lo siento-hizo una reverencia-si me disculpa, me voy-

-Goenji-kun, quieres regresar a Japon?-

-si, cuanto antes seria mejor, en este momento no quiero ver a nadie-

-quiero confirmar algo contigo Goenji-baka, es cierto que tu también tenias una prometida?-

-si, su nombre es Natsumi Raimon, ella es linda pero desde que salgo con Shiro rechaze la oferta de matrimonio y…eso es todo-

El camino de regreso fue lo mas doloroso y para colmo la noticia de que ahora el peli-verde era el presidente escolar, eso aterrorizo a muchos, el peli-crema había faltado dos semanas a clases se sentía tan mal, solo le llegaban a la mente el rostro y la sonrisa del peli-plata que ya no eran suyas, que había hecho mal?, su teléfono sono y al ver el numero suspiro.

-bueno?-

_-se que no es buen momento Goenji, pero como tu padre debo hacer esto, el papa de Natsumi llamo y dijo que si tenia otra posibilidad de casarse contigo y…la cita es mañana para confirmar el matrimomio, iras?-_

-esta bien-

* * *

><p>-ya llego tu prometida Shiro, ve a recibirla-<p>

-ahora voy madre-con un pañuelo limpio las lagrimas que caian en sus mejillas

Bajo las escaleras pesadamente, la chica peli-verde le miraba con una sonrisa tierna la cual el peli-plata trato de corresponder, pero ni siquiera las sonrisas falsas salian, al sentarse en el sillón la chica lo vio con preocupación.

-sucede algo Fubuki?-

-alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien Aki?-

-eh?, si, actualmente estoy enamorada de alguien, por que?, tu también amas a otra persona?-

-que?-otra persona?, pues….-me eh enamorado de un amigo mio-

-entonces ve por el-sonrio y el peli-plata la vio sonrojada-para serte sincera yo estoy enamorada de mi sirviente Ichinose, además dicen que si amas a una persona no la debes alejar de tu lado-

-…Aki….-

-Shiro!, que sucede aquí?, a donde vas?-pregunto enojada su madre

-mama, me voy!, no pienso hacer lo que tu me pidas!, yo….quiero ser violinista y si no te gusta no me importa!-le grito furioso

-espera!, no te vayas!, Shiro!-

* * *

><p>-entonces el compromiso esta confirmado?-<p>

-si, por eso estamos aquí, será un honor que mi hijo se case con Natsumi-

-Goenji-kun, me alegra que hayas aceptado, prometo serte fiel siempre y nunca dejarte-

-gracias-sonrio_-quizas este sea el perfecto momento para que olvide a Shiro-_

-detengan todo!-exclamo el peli-plata jadeante y ruborizado-Shuuya-kun no puede casarse son nadie mas, el…..el solo me ama a mi-

-que esta pasando aquí?-pregunto incrédulo el papa de la peli-rosa

-que haces aquí?, se supone que tu ya no me amabas-

-me equivoque!-empezo a llorar desesperadamente-te amo!, te amo!, por que tu…?, eres la persona mas insoportable del mundo, sin mencionar lo pervertido-

-ten cuidado con lo que dices, me puedes llegar a molestar-le susurro al oído mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-pero gracias por haber venido-

-entonces…..que haras ahora?-

Pregunto confundido al ver como el padre de Goenji y Natsumi los veian enfadados y la peli-rosa los veía confundidos con una expresión de : mi prometido era homosexual?.

* * *

><p>-asi que al fin de cuentas Shiro acepto venir?-<p>

-si, debo decir que todo fue gracias a Shuuya-kun y el piloto de mi avión privado-sonrio

-avion privado, eres estupendo!-exclamo alegre el peli-verde

-y que hay de tu madre Fubuki-san?-

-Natsu hablo con mi padre y al parecer ya están arreglando cuentas y mi padre me apoya-

-esas son buenas noticias, oigan donde están Atsuya y Aphrodi?-

-al parecer tienen una cita-

-me alegra por ellos-

En el tiempo del descanso el peli-plata y el oji-café fueron a un lugar aparte, se sentaron debajo de un árbol, el oji-grisaceo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del menor quien le miro sonriente.

-valio la pena, cierto?-

-claro, todo lo que quería era estar contigo-

-te amo Shuuya-kun-

-yo también te amo Shiro, por cierto hoy me gustaría hacer unas cuantas cosas pervertidas juntos-

-per-pervertido!, que hay en esa mente tuya?-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Astarotte:-este es el final, espero les haya gustado esta historia y ojala les caiga bien esta tonta escritora-<strong>_

_**Midorikawa:-entonces esto por fin se acabo?-**_

_**Fubuki:-al parecer, eso es totalmente correcto-**_

_**Astarotte:-si!, debo seguir con mis nuevas historias y las que tengo pendientes-**_

_**Midorikawa:-ya veo-tic-supongo que seguiras teniendo ideas, no es asi?-**_

_**Fubuki:-esa mente pervertida no se acaba-**_

_**Todos:-NOS LEEMOS*!-**_


End file.
